Different As Night & Day
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Twins separated at birth to raise in two separate households per a custody agreement created by their grandparents. The oldest twin is place in the custody of her father, while the youngest twin is place in the custody of her mother. How will this decision affect the sisters? This is the story of the oldest daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore.
1. Chapter 1

**~Part of the Mother's Day Updates: 12 Updates One Day - Complete List on My Profile Page~**

**Different As Night & Day **

**Chapter One **

High society one of glamour and wealth was one that sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore lived in with her parents Richard and Emily. In this privilege world in which Lorelai was born into but hated with a passion.

Weeks before her debut as debutante during one of her last fitting of her chosen gown for the occasion.

An middle-age seamstress named Debra Green who the Gilmore family used for years asks trying to be polite "Did you gain any weight in the last month?" trying to zip the white gown.

Emily butts in to say to Debra "You must have written down Loreali measurements down in the last fitting for the alternations that was needed to be made" trying to explain away the notion that this gown no longer fits her daughter after the last fitting.

"That must have been the case" says Debra politely trying to agree with her long standing clients.

"Loreali, take that gown off" states Emily impatiently before adding "Bright and early tomorrow we have to find you another gown."

Emily escorts Debra out of the house and leaves Loreali to finish her homework before dinner.

~Different As Night & Day~

After polite dinner conversation that Lorelai had to suffer through. She decides to treat herself to watch one of the movies from her collection. Her chosen movie of the night is _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_ (AN: real movie came out in 1982) which includes a teenage pregnancy.

Right when Lorelai was about to fall asleep for the evening she makes an connection the movie that she watch and her life. As she rushes over to the calendar and moments later she realizes that she was late.

~Different As Night & Day~

The next morning, Lorelai meets her boyfriend of two years Christopher Hayden as they had plans for breakfast that morning.

Inside of the car ride to the restaurant, Lorelai says with concern in her voice "Chris I'm late" hoping that he realizes what she is trying to tell him.

"What do you mean by late?" asks Chris hoping what he is thinking is not the case.

Lorelai says again slowly "I missed my period for the last two months, so we need to buy a couple of pregnancy tests to find out either or not that's the case" knowing there was no point of panicking based on a notion.

A second of silence have past before Chris says calmly as possible for a potential teenage father "We will go to nearby town to buy you a pregnancy test" knowing that they would not that information to get back to their parents until their was something to tell.

When they reach Portland which was about eighteen miles away from Harfford, Chris and Loreali rented a hotel room before going to local drug store to buy her a pregnancy test.

Hours later the couple found themselves in that hotel room with twenty different positive pregnancy tests and galleons of empty juice containers on the floor. Lorelai and Chris returns to the Gilmore residence for dinner with both of their parents.

~Different As Night & Day~

During cocktail drinks before dinner that evening. Lorelai blurts out to her parents and Chris's parents "I am pregnant" leaving the four adults in the room in shock.

A few minutes later and a couple of drinks later. Emily asks Lorelai and Chris "Do you know that its positively true?" hoping by some miracle that a doctor did not tell them the news.

"I took twenty different pregnancy tests which all turn out to be positive" mentions Lorelai before adding "We went to Portland to buy and take these tests, so no one would find out"

"Here is the plan before getting work up over possible anything" begins to say Francine Hayden "Lorelai would go to an OB-GYN in Portland for a blood test and a ultrasound to find out if she's carrying own grandchild. Both Emily and I will accompany her as well"

With those final remarks and plans to schedule a doctor's appointment. Dinner was a silent affair for once without any business talk or DAR talk.

~Different As Night & Day~

AN: Please review because this is my first Gilmore Girls story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Different As Night & Day**

**Chapter Two**

Bright and early the next morning, Emily puts a call into private practice which is one of the best OB-GYN's in Portland.

The receptionist answers a cheerful voice "Thank you for calling Portland Wellness Group this is Stella speaking, how may I help you today?"

"I will like to make an appointment with the practice's OB-GYN as soon as possible" states Emily urgently wanting to find out if her sixteen year old is pregnant.

Stella says to Emily "We have two OB-GYN's on staff: Doctor James Richards and Doctor Margaret Yates both of whom are accepting new patients. Also is the appointment for" knowing that her preference of a doctor will decide the appointment time.

"The appointment is for my sixteen year old daughter and we could prefer to see Doctor Yates" states Emily quickly wanting this appointment to be book already.

Stella looks through Doctor Yates' appointment book to say happily "It seems that we have a opening for tomorrow at two o'clock and what is your daughter's name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore" says Emily as she writes the appointment down in day planner and then hanging up the phone.

~Different As Night & Day~

Then Emily quickly dials Francine's home number. As Anna who happens to the Hayden's maid answers the phone "This is the Hayden residence"

While Emily says politely to Anna "This is Emily Gilmore, I wish to speak with Francine immediately" as she hears Francine putting up the phone from Anna's hands.

"Emily, did you book Lorelai's appointment yet?" asks Francine calmly as possible in this situation not portraying how anxious she actually was.

"The appointment is at two tomorrow with Doctor Yates at the Portland Wellness Group" says Emily who is actually planning out their trip tomorrow in her mind.

Francine says quickly "I will meet you tomorrow at your house and we will all drive down to together" with a sense of relief that the outcome of this delicate situation would be found out tomorrow.

After getting off the phone with Francine, Emily walks into Lorelai's bedroom to tell her that she was not going to school the next day because they would be driving to Portland.

~Different As Night & Day~

For Lorelai the next day seem to be a nightmare driving to Portland with her mother and Francine. Once they arrive they quickly went up to the floor of Portland Wellness Group,

The office receptionist greets the trio cheerfully "Welcome to Portland Wellness Group, which doctor are your scheduled to see today?"

"My daughter is here to see Doctor Yates at two o'clock" says Emily rudely to the cheerfully receptionist on this dreadful day.

The receptionist hands to Emily a clipboard to say "Your daughter must fill these forms in before seeing Doctor Yates today" adding at seeing both Emily and Francine glaring at her "The doctor shall be with you in a few minutes"

The trio sits down in the chairs in the waiting room, Emily hands Lorelai the clipboard to answer the doctor's questions:

_Patient's Full Name: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

_Date of Birth: April 26, 1968_

_Reason for Visit: Positive Home Pregnancy Test _

_Date of Last Menstrual Period: December of 1983_

_How often do you have your periods?: usually every 28 days_

Hands the forms back to the receptionist, when a nurse calls out Lorelai's name to follow her to a exam room with both Emily and Francine right behind her.

~Different As Night & Day~

Only being left alone in the exam room which was completely silent, a middle-age woman walks into the exam room wearing a lab coat and holding a chart to introduce herself as "I am Doctor Yates, you must be Lorelai and who have you brought with you today" shaking the hand of the teenager in the room.

Emily introduces herself to the doctor "I am Lorelai's mother, Emily Gilmore" while shaking her hand before sitting down beside Lorelai.

"Francine Hayden possible grandmother" says Francine politely as possible before sitting down beside Emily.

Doctor Yates calmly explains to them "We will do a uterine test and blood test today and have you results by tomorrow"

"Is there a way to find out sooner like today before we leave?" asks Francine quickly knowing that they can't wait another day to have confirmed news about this possible pregnancy.

Doctor Yates says "We can do a ultrasound to see if Lorelai's pregnant because according to the forms she filled in she at least twelve weeks pregnant" calling for a nurse to bring the ultrasound machine to the exam room.

A few minutes later, Lorelai was laying down on a exam table with her t-shirt pulled up for the ultrasound.

Doctor Yates tells her that the gel might to be cold and mere seconds later she making a discovery that she turns the screen over to show the three women in the room. She explains to them "Lorelai is definitely pregnant. According to this picture she is about twelve weeks with twins" leaving them in a state of shock "I will print of four copies of this ultrasound"

As Doctor Yates is printing off the pictures of the ultrasound, Lorelai asks her doctor quickly as possible "When I am due?" wanting to know when she will be a teenage mother.

"My educated guess would be the middle of October but with twins they usually arrive at least two weeks early" explains Doctor Yates while handing Lorelai a pile of pamphlets leaving the mother-to-be with the future grandmothers alone.

~Different As Night & Day~

On the long drive back to Hartford, Lorelai finds through the different pamphlets that Doctor Yates gave to her about her options regarding her pregnancy. When they pulled into the drive away of the Gilmore family home for dinner.

During they cocktails that evening, Francine takes charge of the situation to blurt out the news that they learned today "Lorelai's pregnant with twins" leaving the men involve in this situation in shock.

While Lorelai hands over a ultrasound picture to Chris, Richard, and Straub as they stare at the proof of the twins growing inside of her stomach.

~Different As Night & Day~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Different As Night & Day **

**Chapter Three**

Throughout dinner that evening, it was complete silence as they come to terms that Lorelai was in fact pregnant not with one baby but with two. Finally, when the current maid in the Gilmore residence brought out dessert was when the silence was broken.

"They have to marry to avoid a scandal" states Straub conflicted because he did not want his son to be a married at sixteen nor a father but that is not the case because no one in this room would allow for Lorelai to have abortion anyways.

Lorelai says to her boyfriend's father sternly "I will not marry Chris just because I am pregnant with his children" knowing that by marrying him would tie her the life that she hated with a passion.

Francine looks at the panic faces of both Lorelai and Chris to realize that marriage was not going to occur, so she clearly states "We shall work out a plan involving our grandchildren's future tomorrow after we have a night to sleep on it"

"Of course, Francine that is a perfect idea and we can all meet back here tomorrow for lunch" says Emily agreeing with her friend as their husbands need to calm down to think about it rationality.

All of them agree upon the agreement to meet for lunch the next day, giving everyone a chance to think about the future of their families.

~Different As Night & Day~

Everyone had a restless nights sleep as they know that their had to be a solution to deal with the children that Lorelai was carrying but also the scandal it would cause for both of their families.

As everyone gather in the living room before lunch was serve the adults all had their drinks of choice in their hands to get through this discussion.

Straub was the person that spoke up first on the issue at hand to mention to them "I have thought about this all night and came up with a solution befitting of this situation"

"Go ahead and tell us your plan" says Richard happily because he did not think of anything expect for their children marrying and raising the twins together.

Straubs explains his brilliant idea to the others "Since Lorelai refuses to even think about marriage. It would be appropriate for the twins to be separated . . . "

"Separate the my babies why" yells Lorelai loudly at Straub regarding her children knowing that he would probably suggest adoption.

Emily interjects herself into the conversation to say unhappily "Lorelai calm yourself down and listen to what Straub has to say" at her daughter's disrespectful nature in this every moment.

"As I was saying that the twins shall be separated: the eldest twin will be place in Christopher's custody while the youngest shall remain in Lorelai's. However, have custody of the twin that will be the last name that the child shall carry" explains Straub about his agreeable plan for his future grandchildren before adding "I shall create a legally binding custody agreement to be sign before the birth of the twins. Moving on Francine has a idea to deal with the scandal that this shall cause for our families"

Francine begins to tell both Emily and Richard her idea "We shall deal with this scandal simply in one way by reminding everyone that Lorelai and Chris are actually going to be responsible enough to raise their children instead of having a abortion like some teenagers would do in this situation" knowing that many women in the DAR and business associates of their husbands are pro-life.

While both Chris and Lorelai knew that they would not have a decision in the custody arrangement but are praying that everything will work out okay for their twins sake.

~Different As Night & Day~

AN: Please review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favouirte: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Different As Night & Day**

**Chapter Four **

Weeks have past since finding out that Lorelai was pregnant with twins. Now Emily and Francine has dedicated hours in research to find the perfect OB-GYN to in trust both Lorelai and their grandchildren's health to, while Lorelai was going to school to finish her sophomore year of high school. They eventually found Dr. Jane Bishop who happen to be one of the physicians that took over the practice of the OB-GYN's that deliver both Chris and Lorelai years earlier.

During the appointment schedule for the eighteenth week, Lorelai already told Dr. Bishop that she wanted to know the gender of twins and nobody in the family disagree with her decision.

Lorelai finds herself laying down on an exam room for the appointment's ultrasound as Dr. Bishop uses the ultrasound probe to check the growth of both babies.

Dr. Bishop who happens to be a middle-age woman herself says happily "Baby A happens to be a girl" then moving the ultrasound probe a the right "You are going to have twin daughters as Baby B is a girl as well" while printing off the images of both babies for the parents and grandparents to have.

As they the doctor's office, both Emily and Francine knew that this situation was not something that they could pretend does not existence as they now hold the evidence of their future granddaughters in their purses.

~Different As Night & Day~

The gentlemen of the two families after having a round of golf at the country club finds himself at the Gilmore Residence for a late lunch. Sitting around the dining room table, Lorelai says glowing with happiness "We found out the gender of the twins today" to Richard, Straub, and Chris.

"What are we having?" asks Chris first before either of the grandfathers could say anything because he wants to know if he will have two sons or daughters or one of each.

Lorelai says passing out the ultrasound pictures of the twins "Dr. Bishop inform me that we our having twin daughters" as they finish the rest of their meal dinner discussing either school, work, or the DAR.

After dessert which was strawberry shortcake which happen to a craving of Lorelai's, they all find themselves in Richard's study.

As Straub takes out of his briefcase two different legally binding contracts for Lorelai and Chris to sign respectively, he says to the two teenagers "This is custody arrangement that I have work out for the twins" as he passes a copy to either Lorelai or Chris to have while he explains it to everybody.

"The first part basically states that the oldest twin will be in Chris's custody and given the surname of Hayden, while the youngest twin will be in Lorelai's custody and given the surname of Gilmore" states Straub all professional avoiding any legal terms use "The second part states that the parent who has primary and physical custody will be financial responsible for the care and well-being of the child. The third part shall be directed towards Christopher only . . . "

Lorelai asks questionably as she flips to the third part of the custody arrangement "Why is it only relevant to Chris and my firstborn daughter?"

Straub looks at his wife to say authoritative as Chris's father "Francine and I have decided that we shall have physical guardianship of the eldest twin as he completes and graduates from high school" not mentioning the part that states that they would have custody until he graduates from college "Part four deals with visitation of each twin with of the other parent . . . "

~Different As Night & Day~

AN: Please Review.


End file.
